Love?
by In-the-shadow-of-the-wind
Summary: Gaara and Kodi have been friends forever even if he tried to kill her a few times, she's had a crush on him but she never told him. Gaara's the kazekage now and she's finally worked up the nerve to tell him but when ever she tries to get close to him he pushes her away. Is it her, or something else troubling him?
1. Shyness

I was sitting at home and doing nothing but cleaning. Nobody really bothers me I live in a abandoned neighborhood at the edge of Suna. I have friends but, only three of them actually live in the village. You may have guessed it but if not I'll tell you. Yup, I'm friends with the sand siblings, Gaara's my best friend and he has been since we were little kids (whether he'll admit it or not). We used to do almost everything together and, yes, he has tried to kill me, twice. Ever since Gaara has become the Kazekage we haven't spent as much time together as we used to don't get me wrong I'm proud of him and all, it's just, I miss hanging out with him. The one thing that really bugs me is the random explosion of fan-girls that only like him because he's the Kazekage. Truth be told I still remember when people used to run in fear of him, that was two years ago! But now it's all "OMG! KAZEKAGE-SAMA WE LOVE YOU!" Stupid. When others saw a monster, I saw someone who was deeply misunderstood. It's sad really. As I resumed my cleaning I started to sing to my iPod. "I cannot take this any more saying everything I've said before. All these words they make no sense I found bliss an ignorance. The less I hear the less you say, You'll find that out any waaaaaaay (just like before) **EVERY THING YOU SAY TO MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE **and I"m about to break." Just then I felt a tapping on my shoulder so I whipped around into my pathetic defensive pose. "Were you just singing 'One step closer' by Linkin park?"  
"Damn it Gaara, don't scare me like that!"  
"And you call your self a Kunoichi."  
"No, _you_ call me a Kunoichi. I call myself angry at you right now."  
"Love you too."  
'Yah sure you do, like you reeeeaally know that I've had a crush on you since I was five' "Will you scat, I have cleaning to do."  
"Is that any way to talk to your Kazekage?"  
"Kazekage or not, you're still Gaara to me. Best Friend, Person I can come to for almost anything, and now person who is bugging me. Gaara let's face it you know me, if I don't do this now then it'll never get done."  
"Good point, well I got a truck load of paperwor- Hey wait what do you mean almost anything? Are you hiding something from me?"  
"Do you seriously think I'd come to you with my love life?"  
"I thought you're single?"  
"I am."  
"So...Do you have any one in mind? Come on you can tell me. Tell me tell me tell me!"  
"Reeeaaal mature **Lord Kazekage.** But yes there is one guy that I have my eye on but I doubt that he'll go out with me. NOW SHEW I have to clean and you have paperwork to do." With that he kissed my cheek and left. So I did what I always do when he kisses me and leaves; hold my composure until he was a good distance away from my house, then jump up and down squealing like the long-time fan-girl that I am. And thus the internal conflict begins.  
**Good cop**/**bad cop  
Why didn't you just ask him out when you had the chance?**

**Because, I don't want to pressure him! T.T****  
****Well man up! you're never going to get him at this rate. ****  
****Well what do you want me to do I don't even know if he likes me that way I don't want to get hurt, not again.****  
****That was forever ago! You two were kids and it's your fault for dangling that cookie in his face! ****  
****Well I'm sorry! It was Valentine's day and I didn't have chocolate!It was quadruple chocolate chunk! Be surprised ****_I_**** didn't eat it!****  
****You did eat it. ****  
****_After_**** he rejected it!****  
****Kodi, You're completely pathetic. It's no wonder Gaara's probably going end up with Matsuri or Sari.****  
****No.****  
****Then shape up, or ship out! ****  
****Jerk. ****  
****What was that!****  
****Nothing!**  
I seriously need to see a psych about this. It's getting way out of hand. Meaner Kodi is right though, I can't keep hiding like this, Gaara's not the same person any more he's changed. 'You really do have a heart tin man, er rather sand man, BUT WHO CARES! I SERIOUSLY NEED TO ASK GAARA OUT I CAN'T KEEP LETTING THIS EAT AWAY AT ME LIKE THIS!' When I finished my cleaning it was almost noon, so I decided to make lunch for Gaara and bring it to him. I made his favorite(which I'm not going to say because it weirds me out a little but he always makes sure there is some in the fridge.) I went over my Before-I-leave-the-house checklist. I'm not overly organized but rather so unorganized that I _Need _the checklist to make sure I don't forget anything. And so I packed up and left for his office with his food in my backpack and my mind made up: I'm going to try and flirt with him. God give me strength. I jumped around on the roof-tops because it's a lot faster than walking around the street, easier to navigate too. I landed on the balcony of my final destination, I've stopped bothering with the front door the guards always stop me and ask what's in the bag even though they already know who and what. I think part of the reason is because I don't wear my Suna head-band, but rather the insanity of wearing a snow cap in the middle of the desert. I slowly walk into Gaara's office all stealth like so he can't hear me coming and I pull out a kunai and quickly wrap one arm around his neck with only enough pressure to make sure he doesn't move and use my free hand to position my knife up-to his face "And you call yourself a Kage, tisk tisk it's a shame really, how easily I was able to infiltrate your office and hold you hostage against your chair. Don't bother calling for help it's really moot." I said with a disguised voice and then let him go. He didn't bother turning around to see who his 'assassin' is instead he simply asked me who I am. In which case I responded "An old friend."  
"Damn it Kodi, don't scare me like that! I thought you were a real assassin!"  
"Hmm that's funny I think I said the same thing this morning and technically I _Am _an assassin under_ your_ command. Besides that would someone who's trying to kill you bring your favorite food?"  
"Salted tongue and gizzard?" he asked excitedly and I winced.  
"Gaara your my friend and I love you when I say this but you have some seriously screwed up eating habits." He chuckled at my comment. "GAARA-SAMA!" screamed out the two distinctive voices of Gaara's number one fan-girls. I didn't want to be here with them in the room so I bailed out the balcony door and hid behind the wall, I feel like I've just been defeated but decided to stick around.  
Gaara: Hello Matsuri, Sari.  
Maturi,Sari: Hello Gaara-sama!  
Random guy: Kazekage-sama we tried to stop them-  
Gaara: It's okay, Go back to your station,Gādo.  
Gādo: Hai, Kazekage-sama.  
Gaara: So girls, what brings you here?  
Matsuri: We just wanted to stop by, and see how your day is going.  
Sari: Ya, we know how hard you work so we thought it would be nice to keep you company!  
Gaara: That's very nice of you girls, but I have a lot of paperwork that _needs _to get done_._  
They kept talking as I left. Now I truly felt defeated. I left my bag behind so Gaara could still have his lunch, and headed over to his place. Kankuro and Temari are both out on missions so I knew that I could have some alone time with my memories. I went straight for what is now Gaara's bedroom. It used to be his 'play room' were he, Yashamaru, and myself would spend most of our time because Gaara's father didn't trust that I could be alone in a room with Gaara with out him going berserk on me. All the memories gathered in this one room, the one part of Gaara's childhood that wasn't filled with hatred, and emotional torture. Gaara, like me, used to have a ton of stuffed animals and preferred his teddy bear. Now that bear is all that remains, and holds a place of honor at the top of his bed tucked under the blanket and resting on his pillow. I'm still getting used to the fact that Gaara can sleep now. The idea that he has a bed is still a bit alien to me. I sit down on the edge of his bed and gently stroke the bear's head as if it were a living animal, I smile at all the happy memories this bear and I shared. I laid back on the bed and let my long brown hair sprawl out around me. I admit that I envy this bear, being the one Gaara holds close in his arms as he sleeps every night, how desperately I wish it could be me in that close and warm, loving embrace. I look over to his dresser and something catches my eye, it's the first picture I ever drew of him, framed and in plane sight. I thought that he had long gotten rid of or lost it.  
I admit that it's pretty amateur, I was like seven when I drew it so it's not very good. The fact that he kept it all these years is completely astounding. I stood there staring at my handy work when I heard a familiar voice behind me, "Any particular reason you're in here"  
"I just wanted to take a trip down memory lane. I'm sorry for intruding into your home." I said somberly as I placed the picture back down and started to leave. Gaara held his hand out to make me stop when I got to the door. "Why don't you stay the night. It's late and the streets of the village are dangerous this time of night." he said with a soft look in his eyes. "Yeah, I know," I said "I still have the bruises to prove it too."  
"Here, why don't you stay in my bed tonight. I'm not so sure how Konkuro would think of you being in his room."  
"He'd probably just complain about not being in it too. Him and his pathetic attempts at flirting."  
"*Smile* yeah, you're probably right. And Temari's room is locked anyway. I'll leave you to sleep now." he said as he turned away to leave. I grabbed his wrist with both of my hands. "I know what you're thinking, and I would prefer it if you got some sleep. You have a long trip ahead of you tomorrow, going to Konoaha. I don't care what you say, you are sleeping tonight." He just looked at me for what felt like an eternity, like if we were having an endless staring contest. Neither of us wanting to blink before the other did. Eventually he let out a sigh and agreed to my conditions. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me over to his bed. "If I'm going to sleep tonight, I'd prefer some company." he said pulling the covers u over both of us. We both laid on our side and he wrapped his arm around me and I felt like I was home. Slowly I drifted off to a peaceful sleep.


	2. Dream a better dream

That night I dreamed about the first time Gaara and I officially met. It's like I said earlier I still have the bruises to prove just how dangerous the streets of Suna are. Gaara and I both had one thing in common from the get-go, we were both outsiders hated by the other villagers. My story is one of tragedy. I'm not actually from Suna but rather from a village that was lost to the world when I was a kid. I came to this village with nothing to a name that I barely remember but a simple teddy bear. My other stuffed animals were lost to the ages with my home. The people here were used to seeing nomads, but not ones that were little girls with no parents. The trouble began when I enlisted my self into the ninja academy, nobody knew me, nobody knew where I was from, nobody heard me talk. Rumors started spreading like wild fire a week after I started at the school. They were nothing compared to what some kids did to me later that night.

* * *

Flashback/Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was walking home after a long day at school. Four times I was called on to preform a jutsu, all of them done perfectly. I saw the looks my envious class mates gave me, not once did I say a word. "Hey, you!" I heard a kid's voice call out to me. I looked up at the kid and his friends- no friends is the wrong word. they were more like disciples- as they were tossing and catching large rocks in their hands. "Do you think you can just show up outta nowhere and out-shine us?!" I blinked twice in response. I didn't know what he was talking about at the time. "**HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU!" **he yelled at me as he threw his rock directly at me. The others soon followed, each stone hurting more than the last as I bled from the wounds the jagged edges of the rocks made in my skin. I could feel myself slipping away, only faintly being able to hear things around me. I felt like I was dying right then and there. Gaara helped substitute this part of my dream because I had already blacked out from blood loss. He walked over to where I was being attacked because it was on his way home. He heard the kids yelling things like "If you're such a great ninja, why don't you get up and fight?!" and "Go back to where you came from, you stupid dirt wad."  
Gaara ran up to them and yelled "Leave her alone!" they all looked at him with a great amount of fear. Mustering their courage they ran away. Gaara picked me up bridal-style, surprised by the fact that I'm four inches shorter than he is, and ran me back to Yashamaru for medical treatment. Everything is still a bit hazy, but I remember slowly waking up, but not opening my eyes, and hearing the two of them talking.  
G: Is she going to be okay?  
Y: Yes she is. You did a great thing by bringing her here right away, otherwise she would have died out there.  
I heard a third voice chime in, it was the fourth Kazekage.  
K4: I'm going to have to talk with those kids parents about what their children have done.  
I heard his and Yashamaru's footsteps leave the room. Gaara lightly poked me in the arm so he wouldn't hurt me. "He-hello? Are-are you awake?" he said meekly. I responded with a "Mmhmm." I didn't know if I could speak just yet.  
G: Are you feeling any better?  
Me: uhn uhn.  
G: Do you have a name?  
Me: Mmhmm.  
G: You don't talk a lot do you?  
Me: uhn uhn.  
G: That's okay, I don't either. Do you think you can open your eyes?  
I managed to open my eyes and Gaara was the first thing I saw. I swear if I had enough blood in my system, I would have blushed. He smiled at me and managed as much a smiled as I could. "My name's Gaara. What's yours?" He asked me hoping to hear me say something. "Kodi." Was the first thing I said since coming to the village. My voice was still weak and raspy. I swear when I said something his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. His uncle walked back into the room and saw me wide awake and started doing a full analysis on my to make sure I was OK.  
End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I woke up and Gaara had left. There was a note on the night stand.

**Kodi, I made you breakfast but you may have to re-heat it. When you're done come to my office I want to talk to you about something. _Gaara P.S. Don't worry you're not in trouble **

I walked into the kitchen and there was a nice little breakfast layed out: Toad in a hole, Coffee, and an apple. There was also another note: **I hope I did OK on your breakfast, you should know that I'm not very good at cooking. Tell me what you think when I see you. _Gaara. **I took a bite out of the Toad in a hole it was so good. "Damn it, how is it that he makes it better than me!" I said out loud to myself. I finished my breakfast and went into the bathroom to make sure I looked Ok. Once agin I find another note but this one was stuck to a purple kimono. Something's up, he knows I'm not one to wear kimonos. **Kodi, I know what you are thinking and this is compleatly relavent to what I wanted to talk to you about. Hope you like it, I made sure I got your favoret color. _Gaara. **God, with all the notes this boy is leaving, he might as well be Slender man. So I put on the kimono and looked around for the make-up I left here- When we were kids, Temari used me as he test subject. So I did my hair and make-up and left locking the door behind me.


	3. Be my secratary?

I walked along the streets of the village to Gaara's office for the first time in three months. Not surprising though was the two guards stationed at the door, and one of them was that idiot who couldn't even stop Matsuri. "State your business here." he said all high and mighty without even looking at me. So I showed him the note that Gaara wrote telling me to come here. "How do we know this is legit?" the other one asked. I looked at him like 'Oh my God, are you a complete idiot?!'. "All right you little-!" "That's enough, Gādo. I asked her to be here, and I would prefer it if you didn't hit my best friend." Gaara said monotonously as he appeared in the doorway. God he's so sexy! "Yes Lord Kazekage, my deepest apologies." Gādo said begrudgingly. As Gaara led me inside I got the last word-albeit I'm not very proud of this because it's beyond childish- I pulled down my lower eyelid and stuck out my tongue while smiling. HE. WAS. PISSED. The other guard had to hold him back, it was freaking hilarious. I followed Gaara up to his office smiling the whole way. When we got into his office he closed the door behind him. My thoughts were 'CRAP CRAP CRAP WHAT IS HE DOING CRAP CRAP CRAP.' "Kodi," he began "I wanted to ask you something..." Que me blushing. "You and I have been friends for a good while now," he continued 'CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP' "And I wanted to know if you would be willing to be my secretary?" DENIED. "Is that what was up with this thing?" I asked holding part of my kimono my with my usual childish charisma. "Yeah, but please don't be hatin' on this!" he said as awkwardly as possible. "Okay, as long as you promise to **_NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN!" _**He chuckled and I smiled knowing the fact that he's completely oblivious to how I feel about him. Now I know how Sally feels around Jack. About an hour later as I was putting papers away in the filing cabinet there was a knock on the door I didn't look up from what I was doing but I heard the door squeak open and the same two voices: "OH, GAARA-SAMA!" 'OH GOD!' I thought to myself. Oh how desperately I want to bail-out right now. Matsuri took one look at me and asked "WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE?!" "Moreover who is she?" her little friend pointed out. Most people don't know me by name; only as the village social outcast. "Girls, this is Kodi. She's my friend and secretary." I smiled and waved. They didn't seem to thrilled. But that's okay, they shalt not be blessed with the sound of mine voice! (I only talk to those whom I feel are worth talking to. I know that sounds kinda snobby but it helps to keep me from regretting something I said). 'So any particular reason you two nimrods are here?' I thought to myself while still holding on to my fake smile. They still didn't look too pleased with my being here. No doubt what they are thinking is: Girl+friend= girlfriend= enemy! So I ignored them and went back to work.  
M: So, Gaara-sama how have you been?  
G: Good, I guess. Same as always.  
S: Really? Isn't there anything we can do to make you happy?  
K: _You can jump off a cliff. That'd make me happy._  
G: No, no. I'm fine. Just have a lot of paperwork to do.  
M: Wouldn't it be nice if all that nasty paper just Poof! disapeared?  
K: _You gotta be kidding me is she for real?!_  
G: Yes, it would but this paper is what keeps this village in line.  
K: _Your pathetic attempts at woo-ing Gaara have failed! I shall be dubed victorius! PRAISE ME PRAISE ME! MUAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHA! I think I just went off the deep-end..._  
S: Well, I guess we'll see you later then! Bye-Bye Gaara-sama!  
G: What do you think that was about?  
K: I don't know but I'mma go make some lunch, want anything specific?  
G: PB & J?  
K: *gets down on one knee and places hand over heart* Yes, my lord.  
I jumped off the balcony and started my trek home. My stomch is hating me right now it feels like I did't eat this morning!


	4. Rumor has it

Did any one notice how many times I broke the 4th wall in that last few chapters? Because I'm pretty sure it was more than 5.

* * *

As I was walking back to Gaara's office with lunch in tow I over-heard a conversation. Low and behold guess who it was- Tweedle dumb and Tweedle dumber. They looked over and saw me standing there. "Well, Well, Well. What have we here?" Matsuri said as they walked over and circled me. "It looks like we got ourselves a pest problem Matsuri." Sari said as Matsuri placed her hand on my face. I smacked it away trying to keep my temper I only use violence as an **_absolute _**last resort. I started walking away but Matsuri grabbed me by the throat and forced be backwards into an alley. Sari held me with her arms under mine so I couldn't move. Matsuri lifted up my head with her finger, "You best respect your elders young lady." she said while staring me down in the eyes. True she is older than me, but I out rank her. She's just barely a Chunin, I'm a Jōnin the only reason why I don't do anymore ninja stuff is because Gaara knows how I feel about using violence. I stared right back into those black orbs of hers with all the anger of a caged animal. BAM! She punched me in the face and I stumbled backward- Sari let go of me and I fell on my ass. Matsuri then decided to throw her Jōhyōat me and leave a huge gash in my right side. A crowd started to gather. "Hey! What the hell is going on over there?!" I heard an all too familiar voice yell out. Just then Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Kakashi-sensei, Gai-sensei, and Tsunade-sama came running over with Konkuro and Temari. Naruto rushed over to my side to block the girls from me. "*Gasp* Naruto-kun!" Matsuri said excitedly as she clung to Naruto's arm. Sakura crouched down next to me and started to heal my wounds. "You okay?" She whispered in my ear. "Yeah, I'm okay," I whispered back "You do know I can heal this on my own right?" "I don't want you to strain your body, healing your own wounds like this one takes up a lot of chakra and takes a toll on your body." "Point taken." Sakura continued to heal my wounds as Naruto asked questions on how this started. "Well she attacked us first and I was only trying to protect us. She was too strong and mean she kept hitting us and hitting us and she probably would have killed us if you hadn't showed up!" Matsuri tried to lie her way out of this. I could tell Naruto wasn't buying it though. Naruto is my friend he knows how I feel about using violence. Gaara walked up on the scene: Me flat on my ass, Sakura squatting next to me, Matsutri clinging to Naruto, and the small crowd of villagers and Konoaha nin. "Anyone care to fill me in on what is going on here." He said with the same composed face. "Your little friend there attacked us!" Matsuri shouted and pointed at me while hiding behind Naruto. "Kodi, Sakura, and Temari, I want to see you three in my office."


End file.
